Fire Emblem Fates: Climax (REBOOT IN PROGRESS!)
by JJJwhovian
Summary: What would happen if a boy got stuck in a different world, had four Imagin helping him fight and is destained to save the world along with his adopted sister and best friend? Time for the Fateful Climax!
1. Prologue: Arrival of Den-O!

**_Guess who's back?_**

 ** _Back again?_**

 ** _JJ's back!_**

 ** _Tell your friends!_**

 ** _Sorry, got abit carried away there._**

 _ **Anyway, here is the restart of my Den-O/Fates story, with a few edits and it'll be following Revelations now.**_

 _ **Anyway, without further adieu, let's begin!**_

 _ **Ikuze!**_

* * *

(Friday February 17th 2017)

It was after school in the middle of the streets. A 14 year old boy was walking his way back home.

He was a bit small for his age, he had messy brown hair that went down to his eyebrows and eyes the same colour as his hair. He was wearing a black blazer, black shoes, black trousers, green jumper, white shirt and a green and gold tie. On his shoulder was a big blue bag.

Half term has begun for his school. He can FINALLY have a weeks rest.

But he'll probably be bored quickly, nothing ever happens in his life, he wished something interesting happened for a change.

'I wish something interesting happened for a change.' He thought to himself.

 _ **(A/N: Oh look, an echo!)**_

His wish was about to come true.

While he was walking in the middle of the road, imaginary train tracks appeared on the ground below him and he heard a voice.

"GUESS WHAT BUDDY, YOU ARE GETTING YOUR WISH!"

"The hell?!" The boy muttered to himself, and a GIANT TRAIN came towards his way. He noticed a figure with black hair from the side of the train.

"Uh oh," the figure said "TURN TURN TURN, YOU BAKA! TUUUURRRN!"

"Awe hell…"

He did not have enough time to get out of the way, as he was ran over by the train.

(Unknown location)

Meanwhile, in what looks like a castle, training has commenced.

A young 12 year old girl with silverish hair, crimson eyes, wearing price like armour and barefoot while wielding a bronze sword.

And a 21 year old man with blonde hair, purple eyes, also wearing prince like armour but wielding a giant black sword.

"I expected more from you Corrin. Get back up and try again." The older man told her, the now named Corrin did what she said and swung at him again, only to immediately get sent to the ground again.

Their other siblings were watching them train.

One of them was a 7 year old girl with blonde hair like her brother, purple eyes, a princess dress and a staff.

The boy was 10 years old, he also had blonde hair, purple eyes, a stuck up collar and black armour which gives him the impression of a mage.

The last sibling was a bit different from the rest, 19 years old, she still had purple eyes, but she had long violet hair. And she was wearing black armour that was kind of revealing, which didn't help because of her massive... 'assets'.

The eldest sibling sighed, he walked towards the silver haired girl and offered her his hand. "Come on. Let's take a break for five minutes."

She was about to accept only to be stopped by a voice.

"Nohrians die."

They all turned around and saw a man wearing a black helmet, yellow robes and holding a spear. It's a Hoshidin soldier.

"Nohrians die!"

He keeps uttering those words like a repeating mantra.

Another thing was that sand was coming off him.

"NOHRIANS...DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The man drove unconscious as the sand that was coming off him took shape. It looked like a humanoid bat monster.

Soon colour was added to the bat, it was black and blue.

They all looked at the creature with a mix of emotions, fear and anger. "Corrin, Leo, Elise get back!" The eldest called to the three younger one's. The 21 year old and the 19 year old get ready to attack with his sword and her axe.

They both charged at it and tried to strike it down, but then the bat flew up into the air as they struck. It came back down, grabbed their faces and dragged them across the ground. It flew back up and threw them back to the ground while in the air, knocking them out unconscious.

 _"As I expected from you filthy humans."_ The humanoid said in a deep, demonic voice.

That creature just defeated the two Royal children of Nohr, Xander and Camilla, without breaking a sweat and basically called them weak.

That's impossible!

 _"Prepare to die Nohrian scum!"_ It got ready to finish the job...

But then something rammed into the bat.

It was a red oni?

It was another one of those creatures, this time it was red, he resembled an oni, which matched his hot blooded personality. He was also holding a red sword.

He turned to the five humans, _"What? Why are you just starin'_ _at me like that?!"_

They just continued to stare.

 _"ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!"_ That bat got back up and was immediately sent back down to the floor, _"Your in my way asshole!"_

 _"Sempai!"_

They now heard a new voice, it was a bit calmer than the oni.

They all turned to see three more monsters.

The one that spoke looked like a cyan turtle, he was holding a staff with hexagonal blades at each end.

The one that was yellow looked like a bear, he's seen with a giant battle axe.

And finally the last one was a purple dragon, he had some sought of weapon that the Royal's never seen before.

The three ran over to the oni, _"Not now you three! AND STOP STARING AT ME HUMANS!"_

All of sudden the dragon ran over to the five, it spoke in a high, childish voice. _"Hi there! I'm Ryutaros! That is Urataros,"_ he referred to the turtle. _"Kintaros,"_ Then the bear and then the oni. _"and that's Baka Momotaros!"_

 _"Fuck you brat!"_

"What the hell are you things?!" The 10 year old asked.

 _"We are creatures known as Imagin."_ The cyan turtle replied simply, _"The Imagin were originally beings from the distant future who lost their physical forms due to an event in the past erasing their own time, becoming dependent on the memories of others in order to survive. The Imagin forgot their pasts but retained their personalities, as a result. They arrived to this timeline to find weak-hearted humans and through them go back in time to find the key figure to the Junction Point, and destroy said person so their future can become a reality again. Imagin possess humans upon forging a contract, fashioning a physical form through their host's imaginations."_

The Royal's were still confused. Meanwhile the Taros brothers were still fighting the bat imagin. Then it was Kintaros' turn to speak, he spoke in a really deep voice, _"We can't stop them by ourselves. That's why we'll be receiving help from our future master...Kamen Rider Den-O!"_

"Kamen Rider...Den-O?" The eldest repeated.

 _"Yeah! And he should be here any second now!"_ Ryutaros then giggles slightly, _"I wonder what he's going to be like?!"_

 _"I just hope he's actually strong."_ Momotaro said as he kept on slashing the bat.

But then the same train from Earth appeared out of nowhere, and somethings (or some people) were falling out of it...and that person was screaming.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

It was the same boy and figure from before. The figure was wearing a green conductors hat as well as an old styled samurai outfit.

They both landed on the ground but remained unscathed, the Royal's get up and ran over to the boy. "Are you okay?" The violet haired girl asked the boy who was lying face down.

No reply.

"Do you need some help?"

"I'm also ok thank you very much." Said the figure

Still no reply.

"I think he's uncon-"

"HOLY SHIT!"

The boy shouted out, he had a young British accent. He quickly got up and looked around this strange new world, "WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE AM I?! WHERE'S MY FAMILY?!"

He then saw the other six, "Who the hell are you people?"

"That's what we like to know." The 10 year old asked.

"I asked you first." He retorted, then Corrin spoke up. "Well I'm Corrin, this is Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise." She said referring to her siblings, "And you?"

It took awhile for the boy to process what was going on.

He was confused as hell.

Who wouldn't be?

It's not everyday you get sent to another freaking dimension!

Seriously!

"Jaxon. Jaxon Johnson." He finally answered.

"Nice to meet you new partner!" Said the person "I'm Joseph. P. Joseph Vicencio"

Before Jaxon could ask what the P stood for.

 _"This is Den-O?! Are you kidding me?!"_ He heard a different voice, he looked over and saw the Imagin's. He recognized the beasts, they were from one of his favorite tv shows.

Then Momotaros got right into the boy's face, _"There is no way in hell that a scrawny puke like you is our master!"_

Jaxon looked terrified for his life now.

And then,

He fainted.

Everyone looked down at the now unconscious boy, _"Now look what you done baka!"_ said Ryutaros. _"I never intended to make the kid faint you brat!"_ Momotaros then groaned in annoyance, _"To hell with this."_ He then glowed red and became transparent surprising the Royal's.

Then he jumped into the boy's body. After a few moments Jaxon shot back up, but he looked a bit different. His hair was swept back and slightly spiked with a single red streak in it and his chocolate brown eyes were replaced with crimson red.

"Ah. Not quite as I imagined, but I guess it will do." M-Jaxon said, his voice was replaced with Momotaros.

The humans just stared at the boy in awe and shock.

"Turtle!" He said getting Urataros' attention, "Ya got the pas and the belt?" Urataros nodded and gave him two strange devices.

The belt had a strange symbol in the middle and it had four colour coded button's, red, blue, yellow and purple.

And the other one resembled a pass of some sort.

M-Jaxon took the items and hung the belt over his shoulder, _"Fight well Peach."_ Said Kintaos. "Don't call me that!" M-Jaxon growled at him, he started to walk towards the bat Imagin.

"Now I don't know what you punks are used too when it comes to battle, but this is my turf now. We don't do warm ups...and we don't do warning shots." He wrapped the belt around his waist and pointed the pass at his opponent.

"From start to finish! I'm going for the Climax!"

He pressed the red button on the belt, an electric keyboard jingle came from the belt. He got into a fighting stance.

"Henshin!"

The possessed boy shouted and swiped the pass over the belt.

 **"SWORD FORM!"**

Armour surrounded him, one of his forms. Plat Form. Plat Form is a black and white form. New pieces of red armour appeared and formed around him. His mask resembled a peach.

This was Kamen Rider Den-O!

Sword Form to be precise.

"Ore... Sanjou!" SF shouted while posing.

The Royal's were even more in awe, while Joseph merely smirked. While the bat Imagin was looking at Den-O with pure rage.

SF grabbed all of the tools around his waist and used them to form a sword. The short, red blade grew longer.

"Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!" SF charged at his opponent.

The bat tried defending itself but Den-O proved too strong for it and he kept slashing the monster. _"What the hell are you doing?! Have you forgotten our mission?!"_

Den-O just chuckled, "We didn't bother learnin' it in the first place. We brothers fight for our boss's cause, no matter what it is."

The Imagin gritted its teeth. It was an easy fight honestly.

SF grabbed the pass and held it over the red symbol of the belt.

 **"FULL CHARGE!"**

"Time for my Hissatsu Attack...part two!" He shouted. The blade flew off the hilt and hovered in the air, he swung his hilt to the left and the blade followed, striking the bat. Then he brought the hilt and blade to the right, once again hitting the bat. And finally he slammed the hilt downwards, the blade splitting the bat in the middle. It was destroyed in a explosion.

His Imagin brothers were cheering at him for winning, while Joseph clapped.

While the Nohrians, their jaws were SO wide, they felt like they were on the ground.

"I need to talk to father about this situation." Xander said as he walked away, SF demorphed and M-Jaxon looked at everyone.

"LISTEN UP YA BASTARDS! I'M THE BEST WARRIOR ON THIS GOD DAMNED ROCK, AND NOTHIN' CAN STOP ME! ANYONE SAYS OTHERWISE, I'LL FUCKING KILL-" He was soon interrupted by Urataros who glowed blue and became transparent, jumping into M-Jaxon. His body hung like a puppet, when he came back up again, he was once again different.

He dons a pair of glasses that show off his blue pupils with a matching streak in the Jaxon's now calm hair.

"Now now, there is no need to shout." Said U-Jaxon, his voiced replaced with Ura's. He walked towards the group of humans, "Well then ladies, mind if I reel you in?" he grabbed Camilla's hand gently and kissed her knuckles. She blushed a little at this.

Before anyone could respond, Kintaros glowed yellow and became transparent, jumping into Jaxon.

This time Jaxon's hair was tied into a ponytail with yellow eye's and a matching yellow streak.

K-Jaxon got into a sumo pose and shouted, "My strength has made you cry!" once again replacing his voice.

Ryutaros glowed purple and became transparent too, as he jumped into Jaxon's possessed body.

His eyes were purple and had one long matching streak in front of his left eye. He wears a brown cap on his head and had headphones wrapped around his neck.

"Mind if I be your friend?" Asked R-Jaxon with Ryuta's childish voice, "Can't hear your answer!"

He the jumped out and Jaxon became normal again (still unconscious) and slumped to the ground, everyone ran up and crowded him as he quietly mumbled,

"What the fuck is my life right now?"

Joseph looked to the screen with a wink.

"You folks haven't seen nothing yet."

(Moments later)

After minutes of waking him up and explaining everything to the boy, Xander came in with a much older man.

He had REALLY Gray skin and a Beard White as Snow. Jaxon assumed he was a king considering what he was wearing.

"So. This is the boy and man you spoke of my son, the one with strange powers?" He spoke in a deep voice, "Yes Father." Xander replied.

"And you said they came from the sky?" Xander nodded. The elder man walk towards the teenager slowly, "Tell me you two. Where do you come from?" he asked getting into his face like Momotaros did.

Only this time he was even more terrified.

"Umm, I come from England." He answered, the king raising an eyebrow.

"The United Kingdom. Earth. The solar system?" He replied once more unsure of himself what to say, causing Joseph to facepalm.

"I have no idea what those are, but until you get back to your home you two are to be adopted into our Royal family." The king declared, making Jaxon's eyes widen, "Excuse me?"

"Saw this one coming…"

"I could use someone as strong as you two to defend my people from this new threat. You both also do not have a family to go too now. I expect high things from you two." The he got further into their faces and growled quietly,

"Do not let me down."

And with that he walked off. Corrin noticed her new big brothers pale face, "Are you okay?"

"I think I peed a little."

Joseph merely chuckled at that, then Momotaros slapped him across the head, _"Stop whining brat number two. We could take him, right brat number one?"_ He said to Ryutaros. Who was hiding behind a wall, _"Is he gone now?"_ he asked as he shook a bit.

Jaxon chuckled slightly.

Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

(6 years later)

Older Jaxon was now lying on his bed taking a nap.

He had changed a bit over the years.

His hair was now tall and spiky and he has a bit of facial hair now he was older. He wore a grey, sleeveless, buttoned up shirt with the top button undone, black trousers, black boots and black fingerless gloves. Joseph's look hardly changed, except for longer, semi-spiky as he waited outside for Jaxon and the Taros Bros.

 _"OK boss."_

He awoke from his nap and saw the taros brothers by the door, _"It's time Johnson-dono."_ Kintaros said.

The 20 year old got up and put on his red trench coat. **_(A/N: Yeah he basically looks like Dante from Devil May Cry.)_**

"It's time to see if Corrin's ready to leave this place."

* * *

 ** _And done!_**

 ** _Again, sorry for taking nearly 2 years to get this out. It won't be much easier because of exams and shit starting but I will do my best to get these chapters out a lot faster._**

 ** _Adiós!_**


	2. Magna

**(Insert-Ballons-MandoPoney)**

 ** _Hey everyone, it's the author, JJJwhovian._**

 ** _I know after SO long you're expecting a new chapter. But this is rather a depressing matter I have to get off my chest._**

 ** _It's about one of my favorite writers here,_**

 ** _Magna Ryunoid._**

 ** _(This is going to be insulting to some people reading this)_**

 ** _Earlier today he posted a notice for (nearly) all his stories. I won't go into detail but he said he lost the drive to be a writer and he'll be leaving for abit._**

 ** _I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed, he was doing so well and, as I said, he was one of my favourites. And he was actually a damn good writer for someone whose first language isn't English._**

 ** _I'm glad his followers are still supporting him._**

 ** _But you know what pisses me off? The God. Damned. Haters._**

 ** _I've seen alot of people criticizing his stories for terrible grammar. You all perfectly know his first language isn't English._**

 ** _So why?_**

 ** _Why even bother if you hate them?!_**

 ** _I'M SICK OF YOU FUCKERS GIVING HIM SO MUCH HATE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE HIS STORIES THEN FUCK OFF! YOU'RE CRITICSIMS AREN'T WANTED! I'M SICK OF YOU PEOPLE DOING THIS TO PEOPLE! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S TRYING HIS BEST! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY DO BETTER THEN HIM YOU CUNTS!_**

 ** _*sigh*_**

 ** _Magna, if you're reading this message, I'm really sorry. This isn't my place to talk about this, I'm just... Upset you're leaving._**

 ** _Just know all of your fans continue to support you._**

 ** _To his followers: Thank you._**

 ** _And to his criticizers: Go away you heartless bastards._**

 ** _I understand I'm probably going to get alot of hate for this but I don't care._**

 ** _That's all from me!_**

 ** _Adiós! And..._**

 ** _...Goodbye Magna Ryunoid._**


End file.
